villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Courtney (Total Drama)
' Courtney is a major character in the ''Total Drama series. In the first season, she was viewed in a positive light. However, in later seasons, she has more of an antagonistic streak which is shown through her superior organization, her leadership qualities, and her drive to compete and overacheive. ' In the first season, she volunterried to be the leader of her team when her team proved to be rather incompetent. She often reminds her team of her certified summer camp C.I.T. (Councilor in Training) to justify this. Due to her CIT experiences and the fact that she is a class president, she tends to be very much "by the book" which often annoys her team, but she was never directly eliminated because she was such an assset to the team. Courtney soon started forming an unlikely yet very chemical relationship with Duncan, the season's delinquent. He dared her to break some rules by stealing food from Chris's and Chef's tent and bringing it back to campers. When she ate too many cookies and threw up over the cabin porch, Duncan laughed at her and told her that she had a dark side. She told him that he wasn't her type, and he said, "Fine, enjoy a peanut butter-less life" to which she responded, "Fine, enjoy prison" and to which he said, "I will." Courtney then turned him around and kissed him. Harold witnesses this and uses this to get revenge against Duncan for always picking on him. Harold outright cheated by breaking the voting box and fills it with fake votes agai nst Courtney. When Chris reveals that Courtney was going home everyone looked at each other, confused and said that none of them voted for her, but Chris said that rules are rules, and dragged Courtney kicking and screaming to the boat of losers. In a later episode where all the eliminated campers are shown to be trapped at a 5-star hotel for the duration of the competition, Courtney is seen beating Harold with a large metal pipe, even hurting Ezekiel and Noah when they taunted her. In the special following the supposed series finale, where the entire cast is sent on a free-for-all search for a case filled with one million dollars, Courtney became a villain for the first time. She retrieves the case, leaving Duncan with a broken ankle in the process and later blackmails Owen, DJ, Tyler and Cody to give her the case lest she cuts their rope. As she is not in the water when the case is eaten, she does not qualify for the second In ''Total Dr ama Action, Courtney didn't appear for the first half of the season but was allowed back on when her lawyers sued the show for unfair elimination last season. As part of her lawyers' demands, Courtney was given unfair advantages in all the challenges and was allowed to eat real food with the producers while the rest of the contestants had to eat slop from the cafeteria. For the first few episodes she held a grudge against Duncan because she saw footage of him and Gwen flirting and getting close together, and their relationship was put on hold for a short while. She then wrote a 32 page letter detailing all of Duncan's faults and requested that Duncan memorized it in it's entirety to her satisfaction. She willingly broke up the relationship when she realized that Duncan, out of frustration with her unreasonable expectations, caused her elimination. Despite this, Courtney helped Duncan win by voting for him in the finale. She ran up to celebrate "their" victory and continued making out with him while confetti was thrown everywhere. In the other ending where Beth wins, she is bitter towards Duncan, although accepts to have dinner with him. In "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Reunion Special", Duncan and Courtney is revealed to have broken up after a series of disagreements, but later in the special they get back together once again. In the very first episode of Total Drama World Tour, Duncan quits the competition out of frustration with the fact that he is now expected to sing during the challenges. While Duncan is gone Courtney genuinely misses him and starts to become nice again. Because of this, and of their mutual dislike of Heather, she and Gwen gradually form something of a friendship until they find Duncan in London in Episode 13 and he reenters the competition, at which point everything goes completely to Hell. Gwen and Duncan kiss in the confessional bathroom after Chris intentionally sabotaged the lock so that something like this might happen, and Tyler walks in on them and witnesses it. At the start of the following episode Courtney actually mentions that she is suspicious of Gwen and Duncan, but once Tyler reveals what he saw after being pressured by Alejandro, Courtney completely and utterly snaps She starts kicking and screaming at Gwen, accusing her of betraying her and repeatedly telling her "I HATE YOU!" She tells Cody to throw the tiebreaker challenge so she can eliminate Gwen, which only makes him try harder for Gwen, who he has a crush on. When Gwen tries to cheer for him Courtney yells at her "YOU don't ''get to cheer!" '' In the next episode, Courtney broke up with Duncan "on her terms", which specifically entailed throwing spaghetti in his face, physically assualting him, and public humiliation. Duncan sarcastically apologized to Courtney which only angered her even further and resorted to violence. During the episode she flirts with Tyler, who is in a steady relationship with Lindsay, in an attempt to make Duncan jealous. Despite this, Courtney was not aware that Lindsay was with Tyler at the time as revealed in a confessional. When the once-an-episode cue for a musical number appears, Courtney sings a song called "Boyfriend Kisser" about her hatred of Gwen. The song sequence shows Courtney launching nuclear missiles directly at Gwen, and Gwen being repeatedly smashed by falling boulders. Later it is revealed that Courtney is actively trying to make her team lose just to get Gwen, who is her teammate, kicked off. When they are tasked with retrieving an alien artifact from Area 51, Courtney tries to destroy anything she finds and when they are running back to Chris with an alien device in hand, Courtney intentionally trips Gwen with the intention of destroying it, but the object lands in Chris' hands and Team Amazon wins, which visibly frustrates Courtney. In the next episode, She grabs Heather and pulls her into a dark closet where she tells her to vote out Gwen, and when Heather calls her out for trying to lose Courtney denies it. Not only does Courtney lie about trying to lose, she does it again in the Australia challenge. She starts to flirt with Alejandro (who has also faked attraction towards multiple girls with boyfriends), at first to torment Duncan but soon she actually falls for him and agrees to support him and his team in the competition, not knowing about his true self. When Team Amazon loses and the elimination voting takes place, Courtney is seen repeatedly stamping Gwen's passport angrily in the confessional and has to be pulled out by Chef to make her stop. Sierra also votes for Gwen, while Gwen and Heather vote for Courtney. Cody was supposed to vote for Courtney, which would have eliminated her, but he was injured by a dingo at the end of the challenge and accidentally voted for Sierra instead. The vote came down to a tiebreaker between Gwen and Courtney, which Gwen lost (involving something she is allergic to), and Courtney smiles widely as she hears her scream as she falls from the plane. In the episode after that, Courtney continues to be romanced by Alejandro and once again tries to slow her team down for him. When their team loses again, all three of the other members vote out Courtney, only for Chris to announce at the elimination ceremony that it was actually a reward challenge and the vote didn't count. Despite Courtney's antagonistic actions in the past, she does demonstrate to have a rare moment of heroic honesty in which she approached Heather and asked her if it was okay for her to continue to date Alejandro, to which Heather, in annoyance, acted with indifference. In the following episode, the teams are dissolved for the remainder of the contest,. In a marriage-themed challenge, Courtney is paired with Duncan as his "bride", which she deeply resents. During the challenge where they are required to give passport descriptions for each other while crossing the border at Niagra Falls, they both talk about how much they hate each other, causing them to win the challenge and not be able to vote each other out. During this episode, Courtney also begins trying to get Heather, who is Alejandro's primary love interest, eliminated, the same way she did to Gwen, due to her belief of Heather "stealing" Alejandro from her. At the start of episode 20, Duncan attempts to reconcile with Courtney, but it was revealed to be another prank by Duncan as revealed by a confessional. Courtney wisely saw through this and planted his face in their wedding cake from the previous episode. During the eating challenge, Heather notices that Courtney is cheating by eating Alejandro's food for him and has the contest stopped. At the elimination ceremony the votes are tied between Courtney and Blaineley. Fed up with both of them, Chris decides to eliminate them both and pushes them off the plane. Later still, in the fourth aftermath episode, Courtney continues to support Alejandro fervently even after his using her caused her own elimination. She is very vocal about this during the discussions about the finalists, and represents "Team Alejandro" in the special challenge. At one point, she interrupts the episode's musical number and starts insulting Gwen and Duncan in song again. She does this again in an exclusive clip after talking about her nasty opinion towards Heather and Cody, but Duncan shuts her up by throwing a sandel at her, much to Gwen's amusement. She became one of Alejandro's "helpers" in the final challenge, where she kicks Harold in the balls and tries to strike Cody with a sword, wanting Alejandro to win the money so she can take twenty percent of his million. Courtney returns as a contestant in the first half of Total Drama All-Stars. Despite being one of the main antagonists of the show, Courtney is placed on the Heroic Hamsters team, due to Gwen being on the Villains team for stealing Duncan from her and becoming the New Heather. Throughout the first three episodes, Courtney does not get along with her teammates due to their teamwork as well as their friendship with one another. This eventually comes into full circle during "Saving Private Leechball" when Courtney begins to act more villaines s and uses Sam as a shield. This act has ultimately placed her in the Villainous Vultures, while switching with Duncan. Since then, Courtney allied herself with Scott, another main antagonist of the show, on the team. At first, she was agitated towards his flirtations, but within each episode, both of them started having feelings for one another. She is also shown to no longer has feelings for Duncan, nor does she want anything to do with him at this point in time. Also, at first, Courtney still held a grudge against Gwen due to the events of the third season, and believed that she's a true villain who is still out to get her. Gwen, however, wanted to patch things up with Courtney when she begins to feel bad for what she did. However, as each episode goes by, and during Courtney's time with the villains team, she slowly begins to bond with Gwen after eavesdropping her confessional where she was shocked and confused to learn that Gwen came back on the show for her (as well as learning about Gwen breaking up with Duncan), and as of "Suckers Punch," both girls have gotten over Duncan and resumed their friendship. In "Sundae Muddy Sundae", Courtney gets into major conflict with Gwen and Zoey after Mike (Mal) revealed her elimination chart. Courtney was determined to win but wa s caught off guard after Chris revealed that she and the other contestants had to eat their own sundaes. Since a bird vomited on it eariler, Courtney didn't finish and the challenge was won by Zoey. At elimination, Courtney was forced to vote for herself due to Gwen and Courtney was flushed with three votes against her (from herself, Scott, and Mal). With Courtney's elimination, Gwen is the only member left from the old cast remaining in the competiton. Trivia * Courtney's voice actress, Emilie-Claire Barlow also once voiced Sailor Mars and coincidentally both characters lost their boyfriends (Duncan and Tuxedo Mask) to another woman (Gwen and Sailor Moon). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Control Freaks Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Singing Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:In love villains Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Saboteurs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deal Makers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Honorable Villains